Image transforms generally include any suitable transform that creates an output image from an input image. The output image can be created from the entirety of the input image or from any portion of the input image. For example, the output image and the input image can each consist of a set of pixels. The pixels can include information related to their position (e.g., where they are located in the image) and to their data (e.g., the color value of the pixel, the intensity value of the pixel, or both). When performing an image transform on the input image, the pixels of the output image can be calculated from any portion of the pixels of the input image.
Image transforms can include, for example, dewarping, rotations, perspective adjustments, or any other suitable image transform. In a dewarping image transform, a rectilinear version of the input image can be created. For example, an input image can be created from a fisheye lens, thus resulting in a warped input image in which straight lines in the real world can appear curved. Performing a dewarping image transform on the input image may then create a rectilinear output image in which the lines that appeared curved now appear straight. As another example, a rotation image transform can create an output image that changes the direction in which the camera appears to be facing in the input image. As yet another example, a perspective adjustment image transform can create an output image which makes it appear that the camera that took the input image was positioned in a different location.